¿Solo Primos?
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Una historia acerca de los sentimientos de Patroclo al estar enamorado del mejor guerrero de Grecia.SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, hay alguien que lea estos fanfics de Troya? Bueno, no se, este lo hicimos entre mi hermana y yo sobre Aquiles y Patroclo, una pareja que parece que no muchos encontraron. Es medio "slash" como dicen aca, por fanfiction.net, pero es la verdad, aunque no se quiso mostrar mucho en la pelicula, en el libro esta bien clarito. Igualmente, el fic va tener puntos de vista de muchos personajes, cualquier cosa, si no se dan cuenta, siempre va estar el nombre del que habla, igual es facil. Esperamos que lo lean y que les guste, o por lo menos, que lo lean. Besos, cualquier duda o sugerencia, sera bien recibida... Agus y Moony SPARTA, (unos meses antes de que empieze la guerra). Me estoy cansando, ya. Aquiles es abrumador, no puedo descansar ni un minuto, bajo la espada y me  
  
pega, y se rie de mi, que fastidioso que se pone. Y se rie, yq ue lindo que es, que lindos labios tiene, de  
  
solo pensar en lo que debe ser besar esos labios se me pone la piel de gallina. El otro dia fui a la comida  
  
a la casa, esta en plena "ocupacion" con una chica, se me vino el alma al piso, pero, que pensaba yo? Hay,  
  
la verdad, soy re tonto, desde ahora, cero, nada de onda, me sigue pegando, y se rie. Levanto las manos en  
  
señal de tregua, se rinde, a pesar de todo es bastante leal. ¿Qué es a pesar de todo? A pesar de ser el  
  
guerrero mas poderoso de Grecia, a pesar tan...inalcanzable.  
  
-¿Qué pasa pequeño? –me pregunta, con una voz de agrandado que me supera.  
  
-Nada, le respondo, tratando de hacerme el malo. Salgo del lugar, la verdad estoy tan confundido, quisiera volver y partirle los labios carnosos que tiene, y tambien, con la misma intensidad quiero pelear contra él y demostrarle lo que soy, lo admiro, lo deseo,  
  
lo...  
  
Me acabo de chocar con una persona, me parece que es el famosos "galan" del principe Paris.  
  
-Perdón, digo, haciendo una reverencia.   
Bueno, listo, es cortito, pero veremos si funciona. 


	2. Chapy II

Aiya!!Bueno, no lo puedo creer. Después de tanto tiempo, me llego un review mas y no dude en subir la otra parte que ya habia escrito. Haber tenido 3 mensajes en un capitulo tan chiquito de fanfic, fue genial para mi. Aparte, la mayoria de los fics que nosotras publicamos los escribe la genia de mi hermana Moony, este lo habia inventado yo y no tenia muchas esperanzas. Bueno, publico esto, que ya tenia escrito, y si da, seguire. Hay, estoy tan feliz!!!. Antes que nada, GRACIAS!!! Y ahora, la parte mas linda para un autor: responder los reviews!!!.

**Uialwen: **Miles de gracias, fuiste el primer review que nos dejaron!!! Hay muchas parejas buenas en esta historia, pero la verdad es que queria que este Patroclo ya que este chico me parece bellisimo!!! Gracias por tu buena onda y tu apoyo!!. Besos.

**R.Slashera. Valinor.: **Me suena mucho tu nombre. Publicaste alguna vez en la seccion de Harry, no?. O estoy muy loca?. Bueno, pueden ser las dos cosas, jaja. Gracias por tu mensaje, y por lo de obra maestra, que exageración.. Me gustaria que me diera la cabeza para hacer un trio, pero no me da. Es la primera vez que hago un slash y me cuesta un monton, jajaj. Eso si, esperaria y leeria ansiosa uno hecho por vos!!!. Es verdad que no hay fics en español, y es una lastima. Pero bueno, intentare seguir este. De nuevo gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo. Besos.

**Puchico: **La verdad, que fue tu review el que me dio todo el animo para seguir. Me encanto, que sea tan largo y que tenga tanto contenido. Este capitulo va dedicado a vos por tu buena onda y tu energia. Bueno, ahora pasando al review. No conocia la "cancion de Troya", pero hare lo que pueda por conseguirla ahora que me dijiste como era . Jaja. La verdad que Patroclo me encanto, y ni siquiera tiene el protagonismo que se merece, pobrecito. El fic, bueno, cuando lo hice, hacia poco habia visto la película, después lei la Iliada, y la verdad que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, y es realmente "cansador" de leer, sobretodo en la forma que hablan. Pero bueno, al habernos gustado tanto la peli, con mi hermana lo leimos. La continuación del fic ya estaba hecha, asi que voy a dejarla asi, "fiel" a la película en cuanto a personajes (no sabia que significaba eso Aquiles, mira vos, entonces, para que lo eligieron a Brad?XDD) y en cuanto a la historia, mas bien inventada, ya que seria lo que "no" mostraron en la película (y me hubiera gustado ver). Por supuesto que acepto consejos de extraños, y mas, si vienen con tanta buena onda como de tu parte. Tenes msn? Me gustaria "conocerte". Ahora, no entiendo muy bien, quizas porque en Argentina no usamos esa palabra "nenaza". Queres decir que NO lo haga como es Remus Lupin en 90 de los fics. (Ups! No se si lees fics de Harry Potter). Bueno, tratare de no ponerlo, no es que quiera, pero capaz no me doy mucho cuenta. Igualmente, te cuento, (y ahora soy yo la que se va a extender), mi mamá es la dueña de un boliche gay, y la verdad que estoy bastante al tanto con el tema, a Patroclo (bombón!!!), lo tomo mas como un "chongo" que como un "bi", o como un "gay" directamente. Tene en cuenta que son cosas muy distintas, capaz si hay cosas de "chica", son por lo que significa Aquiles en su vida, porque es mas grande de edad, porque es el "lider" de los Mirmidones, y porque, para que negarlo, el amor siempre da un poquito de miedo, o no?. Espero que se entienda. Bueno, XX, me queda mas larga la respuesta que el fic, jajaja. Espero que te guste, un besote.

Gracias a las tres, Agus.

Continua hablando Patroclo, como si no se hubiera cortado el otro chapy .

Este se va juntar con Helena, seguro, pienso. Es agua corriente en Sparta que el

principito Paris esta de luna de miel con la cuñada del Rey. Y a mi que me importa, bah.

Vuelvo a pensar en Aquiles, ¿Por qué es así? Y claro, nadie le pone límites, también, es

lo más parecido a un Dios, (como decía el Rey… "de todos los protegidos de los dioses,

él...). Si, pero era humano y eso, enloquecería a cualquiera. Oí que me llamaba. No, no

voy a volver.

Mentira, acá estoy, al lado suyo, como un tonto. Me empezó a acariciar, sabia yo que

quería pedirme perdón, pero nunca hubiera podido y de ultima, el tenia razón, yo solo

era su diversión y no me podía dar el lujo de hacerme el "mala onda", lo mire tratando

de pedirle una tregua…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (parecen columnas, no? Jajaj)IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Me mata cuando me mira así, pendejo caprichoso. Como me gustan esos ojazos cuando

los pone así. Me gustaría, también, que entendiera, pero, ¿Qué estoy pidiendo

yo?.Nunca nadie me entendió, siempre pensaron que el que estaba fuera de los limites

era yo, nunca nadie me explico las cosas, o dejo que yo las explicara…Y este pibe, que

me mira así.¿Que hago? ¿Lo perdono?. No quiere que piense que es mi diversión,

porque no es así realmente.¿Me gusta?. No se, por lo menos lo deseo, y mucho. Ni bien

lo veo llegar cerca mi mente empieza a delirar. Pero no pasa con nadie más, con ningún

otro hombre, y menos con otro chico, solo con él. ¿Serra porque se parece a mi? Y soy

tan creído que solo gusto de mi mismo?.Puede ser. Se acerca a donde me acabo de

sentar, es su forma de pedirme perdón y me encanta. Pero lo que no me gusta es llevar

el mando, ya lo hago suficiente con los Mirmidones. Aunque menos, eso si, me gusta

que me manden a mi. ¿Entonces?. Me veo obligado a ordenarle yo, mi mira con esa cara

de "que hago ahora?" y me saca de quicio. Quiero que sepa todo lo que tiene que hacer,

quiero que no se asuste cuando le agarro la carita, pero no se lo puedo impedir, yo soy

Aquiles, y el solo es un guerrero que tuvo al suerte y la desgracia de ser "alguien mas"

para mi. Lo deseo, y se lo voy a hacer notar, ¿masajes?, me parece una buena manera.

Pero él se pone rojo, me excita que su cara tome color tan rápidamente. No, no, mejor te

hago yo. Contesta, con voz seria, tratando de parecer casual. Esta bien, no digo nada. Y

con sus manos, que a pesar de ser pequeñas tienen bastante fuerza me hace mimos, y me

acaricia el pelo, cuando de pronto, súbitamente, para. ¿Qué pasa?. Me contengo de

preguntar.

-Lo lamento. Escucho una voz femenina.

¿Qué? Miro a la puerta. Helena. O no, Helena, ni más ni menos que la tonta princesa de

Sparta. Helena, con el pelo alborotado y envuelta en una fina bata azul.

-¿Qué? Pienso. ¿Qué hace ella acá?.¿En la casa de un joven guerrero?

-Princesa…digo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?.

"Lo siento". Responde ella, "solo quería, eh…Llamarte Aquiles, mi cuñado te manda a

llamar". Se acomoda la bata un poco y sale. "Te espero aquí."Dice, desde afuera,

obviamente para que vaya en ese momento.

Miro a Patroclo, estaba pálido, al contrario de lo que yo había imaginado.

-¿Qué pasa? Le pregunto, tratando de mirarlo con tranquilidad.

-Nada. Contesta, seriamente. Se agarra la cabeza con las manos. Se las saco,

suavemente y le doy un beso en la frente. Pero es un beso indisumulablemente (existe

esa palabra?) pasional. Sonríe, un poco.

-Esperame acá, le digo. Tratando de no tirármele encima y comerle la cara de ingenuo

que tiene.

-Si, si.

Salgo y Helena estaba ya mas arreglada esperándome.¿Que estaría haciendo?.

-¿Vamos? Pregunta.

-Si no queda otra…


	3. Chapy III

**Uialwen! **Querida mia! Ahora somos colegas en los fics de Smallville, mira vos. Bueno, gracias por el rr, aca esta la continuación, espero que te guste, y Helena explica porque estaba ahí, aunuque igual si, es una metida.

Besos y achuchones para vos tambien, aunque aca en Argentina nunca usamos esa expresión es re calida. Gracias!

**GinnyBlack, **lindo nick!. Gracias por el mensajito, y es verdad, ellos eran pareja y en la peli hicieron cualquier cosa, pero era sabido que en Hollywood iba a hacer eso, son re pacatos, jaja, no leen fanfics slash, jaja. Bueno, no se si va a haber "accion" porque nunca escribi asi y no estoy muy segura de cómo me saldra, pero bueno, si quisieras "ayudar" con un capitulo futuro asi, bienvenida!. Gracias por el mensaje, Besos!

Agus

Como siempre, cualquier opinión será bienvenida.

Disclaimer? Bueno, no se a quien pertenecen los derechos, pero a mi no. Aunque si alguien me quiere donar a Patroclo…

CAPITULO III.

Venia directo a encontrarme con Helena, habíamos quedado a esa hora después de mil

vueltas, cuando me choque con un muchachito de aca. Hizo enseguida una reverencia

para disculparse. No hay problema, conteste. Siempre me lleve muy bien con la gente, y

aparte, estaba tan feliz que no me importaba nada. Lo único malo es que tengo que

mentirle a mi hermano. Porque si le digo la verdad, ¿Qué?. Es capaz de colgarme, sí,

realmente Héctor es muy ambicioso, ¿saben? (Si, es por Percy Weasley la frase) La

verdad es que nunca tuve problemas para conseguir chica, pero por consiguiente,

siempre tuve problemas con Héctor. Mi hermano siempre fue todo lo que se espera de

un príncipe de un lugar tan importante como Troya. Y el es así, dulce en cuentagotas,

pero con unas esposa y un bebe al que ama. (La verdad, yo también, ese sobrinito me

tiene loco). Bueno, también es un excelente guerrero (el mejor) y es un excelente hijo y

príncipe, y todo. Hermano también, estoy muy orgulloso de él, nunca me sentí

defraudado, relegado o no querido, ojo. Lo que pasa es que ya todo estaba hecho cuando

yo nací, cuando me hice "grande", así que tuve que buscar otras diversiones, y fueron

las mujeres. Encima, desde pequeño, todas cayeron a mis pies, lo bueno es que salí con

todas las que quise, todas cumplieron mis más locas fantasías, pero claro, me empecé a

aburrir. Hasta que vinimos a "hacer buena letra" con los Spartanos y claro, el resto de la

historia ya lo conocen.

Llegue hasta donde estaba Helena, feliz, pero casi nos descubren. Estábamos

besándonos locamente, la princesita me agarraba el cuello como si nunca la hubieran

besado, valga la redundancia. Bueno, escuchamos a Héctor llamándome, venia para mi

cuarto y de un momento a otro iba a entrar. Helena se puso una bata mía (ojo, no es que

estaba desnuda, pero yo, joven e irreflexivo, le había ido sacando esas telas tan molestas

que se pone, y estaba a mitad de camino…). Se escapo por poquito, me quede con unas

ganas…Héctor encima viene y me dice lo mas feliz que le permite su frío carácter

"Falta menos para que nos vamos a casa, un mes, como mucho, las cosas van bien

encaminadas…".

"Que bien…". Contesto, incapaz de ocultar la tristeza y la decepción que me había

agarrado. A Héctor se le borro la sonrisa. ¿Qué pasa? Se preocupo. ¿Porque no quieres

volver, hermano? Hay, si el supiera…es tan tierno cuando se preocupa, me gusta que

por una vez es sea el ingenuo y yo el que sabe. No, nada, le digo con una sonrisa

fingidísima. Hace que no se da cuenta. Me revuelve mi rebelde cabello y se va, feliz,

pensando en su bebe. Me siento en la cama, al rato vuelve y me pregunta:

¿pasa algo con Helena?. No te vayas a enganchar con ella, eh. Me advierte. Yo le

respondo que no se preocupa.

¿Vos sabes lo que puede llegar a causar, no? galancito…Me enojo, pero no le puede

echar la culpa a él: Si, esta bien, ya se Héctor…

Después de la pequeña discusión se va. A pesar del tiempo que me paso, mi cuerpo me

recrimina haber dejado a mi amante. Me voy a bañar mejor…

TROY

¿Cómo no lo iba a cambiar? ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de eses bomboncito con

carita de joven ingenuo y pelo alborotado con esos rulos, o mejor dicho, proyecto de

rulos cayéndole sobre los ojos? La verdad, cuando mi cuñado me lo presento, cuando

dijo: El joven príncipe Paris, de Troya. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. "De Troya" ¿Por

que? Si hubiera dio de acá, de Sparta, no hubiera habido problemas, lo mantenía en

secreto y listo, pero ahora no puedo. El, en algún momento se va tener que ir y yo

quiero ir con él. Hoy casi nos descubre, primero llegaba re tarde, no se con quien venia

hablando, cuando lo ví entrar me lo comí a besos, me gusta agarrarle el cuello, y

zamarrearlo, porque yo soy mas grande que el, unos 3 o 4 años nomás, no es que podría

ser su madre, pero igual, queda mal. A mi me gusta, ojo, me divierte saber que el mas

chico, que fantasea conmigo. Hay! Me lo como a besos. Después, justo cuando

estábamos a la mitad, escucho la voz del hermano, no me importo. Pero el le tiene

mucho respeto, y un amor al tipo ese. Así que me vestí con lo primero que encontré, una

bata que el me alcanzó y salí corriendo, pero no quería andar por ahí con esa ropa,

aparte, tenia el pelo medio despeinado. Vi que cerca del palacio había una construcción,

qué, me acordaba, pertenecía a una familia de guerreros. Parecía vacía, estaba todo

oscuro y se oía nada-. Me mande, grandísima fue mi sorpresa cuando encuentro a un

pibito no muy chico, a un chonguito, con Aquiles. Ni más ni menos que con el héroe de

Sparta. Ahogue un grito de asombro. ¿Aquiles?¿el sexymbol Aquiles? Con un

chonguito flaquito y sin gusto haciéndole masajes. No pude evitar interrumpir, aunque

me hubiera gustado quedarme mirando…Pero el pibito me vio.

-Lo siento, dije un poco nerviosa, pero la verdad no tenia ningún resentimiento de culpa,

lo que tenia, si, era inventar una excusa. Se que a Aquiles nada le molesta mas que mi

cuñado.

-Te llama el Rey. Le anuncie.

Se hacia el desentendido, para mí quería darle seguridad al pobre chico. ¿Le pagara?

¿Cuanto harán? Me muero por saber, pero no da para preguntarle, ¿che, tu chongo hasta

donde llega?. Aparte, con esa cara de malo que pone.

-Te espero aquí. Vuelvo a decirle, y salgo. Pero me quedo escuchando.

-No te preocupes. Dice. Hay, es re dulce.

Ahora lo malo es mi cuñado no lo llama y que le voy a decir para que no se de cuenta de

mi interrupción. Ya voy a ver.

-Vamos por acá. Le digo. Y me sigue, con fastidio, pero me sigue.

TROY

Me quede solo, mirando al piso, me sentía horrible. Con la autoestima por el fondo del

mar y con una sensación horrible. En fin, la princesa, seguro que se había estado

escapando de algo, escondiendo de alguien, para que no la vean con Paris, o sea, dos

cosas concretas. Uno, yo estaba en lo cierto, el joven príncipe se había ido a juntar con

ella, y segundo, tampoco era tan santa. Pero pensar que me había visto haciéndole

masajes a mi "primo", me llenaba de tristeza. No lo podía creer, lo mal que se iban

dando las cosas. Aparte, "masajes", es como que son tan…"prohibidos", tan seductores,

tan… ¿Estoy hablando de Aquiles o de los masajes? No se, porque la verdad que él esta

buenísimo también, es tan sexy, tan abrumador…ya se que ya lo dije, pero creo que esa

es la palabra, te abruma, te llena, me imagino lo que debe ser un beso de el, debe ser

tocar el cielo con las manos…Hoy mismo, cuando lo vea de vuelta voy a tratar de dar

uno, no me importa, si después se enoja. No creo que lo haga, me doy cuenta de que

algo le gusto, se pone tenso cuando lo toco con las manos sin querer, o cuando le hago

masajes…Y de vuelta con los masajes. Basta con eso. Eso si, cuando el me "apura", con

algo, siento "miedo", se me mezclan las ganas y la admiración y me pierdo. Y se enoja,

y se fastidia, y yo no se que hacer. Pero eso si, el beso se lo doy ni bien lo vea, punto.

No vaya ser cosa que después me arrepienta.


End file.
